


The Dangers of Lace

by RiotFalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony really needs to stop wearing ill-fitting pants around the workshop, or Bucky can’t be held responsible for his actions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 480





	The Dangers of Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayspacesprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayspacesprinkles/gifts).



> Anyways I wrote this on Tumblr for Ant’s birthday and completely forgot to transfer it over here. Whoops.

Bucky walks out of the elevator, glancing through the glass walls in search of his boyfriend. He finds Tony bent over a table, soldering iron in hand and grease-stained pants sliding down off his hips to expose black lace underwear. Bucky walks directly into the wall. The only upside is that Tony doesn’t notice and Bucky can get his embarrassed flush under control before he pushes his way through the door.

“You know your ass is hanging out, right?” Bucky says in leu of a greeting, because he seriously can’t focus on anything but the hints of skin peaking out between the lace detailing.

“Ah, damnit,” Tony says absently, voice muffled by the pliers between his teeth, one hand shifting down to tug uselessly at his pants. It doesn’t help at all, the second he lets go the jeans are sliding back down, exposing pale skin and dark lace.

Bucky is helpless to do anything but drift closer, reaching out until his fingers slide over the smooth fabric, curling around the line of Tony’s hips. There’s a loud clatter as Tony presumably drops something, but Bucky is way too preoccupied to care, stepping closer until he’s pressed right up against Tony. His own pants are already painfully tight, cock swelling quickly against his zipper and nudging against the swell of Tony’s ass.

“I’m in the middle of something here,” Tony huffs out, but Bucky can hear the amusement in his voice, he can feel the way Tony is pressing back against him ever so slightly.

“And I’m _trying_ t’ get in the middle of somethin’,” Bucky huffs back, grinning when Tony completely fails to smother a soft laugh. He breaks off into a gasp as Bucky drags one hand up his spine beneath his shirt, applying pressure between his shoulder blades until Tony has to brace himself with two palms flat on his worktable. He gasps again when Bucky rolls his hips forward, grinding against him. The thin lace does very little as a barrier and Bucky’s cock lines up perfectly between the round globe of Tony’s ass, pressing between them ever so slightly even through his own jeans.

“Bucky,” Tony groans out, dropping to his elbows and arching his back, shoving himself back to meet every press of Bucky’s hips against him. “Fuck- If you’re going to come in here and distract me the least you could do is _get the fuck on with it.”_

“Shh, baby doll,” Bucky hushes him, because how is he supposed to not take his time with a view like this? Tony’s ass fits perfectly in his hands, and Bucky could happily spend all day just pulling and kneading at the thick muscle, digging his thumbs in hard where Tony’s thighs meet the swell of his ass, until Tony’s forehead thumps down against the table and he lets out a breathless sound.

Eventually Tony goes nearly limp beneath him, gives up on anything but laying sprawled out on his worktable and arching back to meet every roll of Bucky’s hips. “Please,” Tony slurs out, eyes half closed, thin undershirt shoved up to expose the slope of his spine, the pull of muscle every time he shifts. “Please, honey- god, fuck- please, please-”

Bucky lets out a low groan of his own, reluctantly letting go of Tony with one hand so he can fumble at the button of his own pants. He can’t help a sigh of relief as he finally frees his cock, aching and flushed an angry red, already leaking over his fingers. He groans again as he presses forward, dragging his cock teasingly over the cleft of Tony’s ass before shoving closer, thrusting between his cheeks so deep that the textured fabric of the lace _has_ to be dragging over his hole.

Tony wails, head jerking up as his fingers scrabble at the smooth surface of the table, rocking up onto his toes as Bucky starts up a relentless rhythm. Tony’s loud moans echo around the workshop, punched out every time Bucky thrusts against him, and Tony practically shakes under the assault of sudden overstimulation. Bucky is pretty sure he’s seconds away from shaking himself, Tony is so warm against him, and when he presses forward the thin lace catches at the head of his cock, drags down the shaft.

Bucky slowly gentles his movements, until he’s barely rocking forward and then back, and Tony drops his head back to the table with a sound that’s nearly a sob. “Damnit, would you just- ah, _fuck_ -” Tony’s words break off into garbled moans as Bucky grabs two big handfuls of his ass and squeezes.

“I’m appreciatin’ the view,” Bucky tells him, a little too breathless to really hit the smug tone he’s aiming for. Tony lets out an annoyed sigh but presses himself up into Bucky’s grip, shaking as Bucky’s thumbs slide up the curve of his ass to dip under the line of his underwear.

“Could- fuck, could you do it _faster_ , please,” Tony gasps out around panting lungfuls of air, “I’m fucking- god, fuck-” he trails off in a moan as Bucky’s thumbs slide inward, dipping into his crack, pulling him open so Bucky’s cock can more easily press and slide over his hole. “Baby you are killing me,” Tony finally manages to groan, clawing at the table again.

Bucky fully intends to take pity on him, he really does, but first he can’t resist pressing his metal thumb a little deeper, higher, hitching the lace up as he goes. When he presses the smooth tip of his thumb to Tony’s hole, still a little swollen and loose from this morning, the reaction he gets is nothing short of breathtaking. Tony wails again, spine arching sharply as he shoves himself back, and Bucky’s finger slides into him easy as anything.

The air rushes out of Bucky’s lungs in a low moan as Tony clenches tightly around his finger, squirming helplessly and making the most gorgeous, broken whimpering noises. “Fuck, damn you look so good like this, so fuckin ’ gorgeous,” Bucky sighs once he can get his breath back, his voice low and reverent.

“Please,” Tony begs again, still pressing back against him, trying to take him in deeper, “please, please baby, I-” Sweat is starting to soak through the fabric of his shirt, gray cotton clinging to his skin, highlighting every muscle as he shifts and writhes and Bucky can hear his blood rushing hot through his veins.

“I got you sweet thing,” Bucky promises as he thrusts forward again, tugging at Tony’s rim, grinding his thumb in harder, “gonna make you feel so good.” Tony is practically sobbing in relief as Bucky finally, slowly slides his flesh hand around Tony’s hip, tracing the pattern of the lace as he goes. The front of Tony’s underwear is pulled tight over his cock, the fabric completely soaked through, and it punches another low moan out of Bucky’s chest. Tony’s cock twitches against his palm, another spurt of precome slicking the way as Bucky starts sliding his hand up and down the length of Tony’s cock.

“Please,” Tony groans again, eyes falling closed as a shudder works its way through his entire body. He whines pitifully when Bucky refuses to speed up but doesn’t offer any further complaints, just writhes beneath him, caught between Bucky’s palm over his cock and Bucky’s thumb tugging at his rim, his entire body jolting every time Bucky grinds against him. The entire time he whimpers out Bucky’s name, and when he comes it’s with a soft whine that nearly breaks into a sob at the end, and then he collapses down against the table and goes completely limp.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to come after that, just a couple more thrusts and he’s spilling across Tony’s lower back and the curve of his ass, smearing it into the lace as he continues rolling his hips through the aftershocks.“Holy fuck,” Bucky sighs, gently pulling out his thumb and grinning as Tony whines again at the loss.

Tony has to clear his throat a couple times before he can speak, and his voice still comes out rough as he says “you just completed ruined my underwear, didn’t you?”

“Get pants that fit,” Bucky says, completely unapologetic, and leans down to press a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.


End file.
